Hotel Hell
by MaskedPyro
Summary: While on a road trip through the desert, Luffy starts getting dizzy. Soon he finds a hotel and decides to stay the night. But why is this random man, who broke into his room in the middle of the night, yelling at him to leave as soon as possible? Present day AU. Rated T for language. ON HIATUS!


Prologue

He loved traveling. Since his nineteenth birthday six months ago, he didn't stop. He loved the wind that blew through his raven black hair and the different scents of the area. He loved how every city was different from the one before it. First he had started in Japan. After a short time, his home country became too boring causing him to go to America. Immediately, he had fallen in love. After growing up in Japan, it had become quite dull to him. Having never been to America, it was all too exciting. He took his time and went everywhere. In almost every city he visited, he made a friend and stayed for a while. After three months in America, he was driving through the desert to a place called Las Vegas. Even though he had seen all the signs, he chose to take the scenic route. He had met a kind old lady who had told him about the most interesting road. Taking the term "most interesting" as exciting, he drove off. He honestly considered himself lucky. As he drove on and on, he realized the sun was setting.

The road was straight and empty so he was allowed the privilege to watch the sun set between the two mountains directly in front of him. He watched as the sun's glow covered everything around him with a bright yet subtle orange hue. He closed his owl-like chocolate brown eyes the moment before the orange hue covered his face. He could feel the gentle warmth ghost over him before it faded. When he opened his eyes, the orange hue was fading from everything in sight, taking the subtle and majestic beauty with it. He would have been saddened but instead was immediately grinning again. Though the sun was down, the moon and stars were up and even seemed to dance. In all his life, he had never seen so many stars shine so brightly. He wished the moment could last forever.

As he looked back to the road, his head seemed to spin. He instantly hit the brakes as everything mixed into a giant blur. He took his hands off the wheel and held his head once the car came to a full stop. He tightly shut his eyes and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He kept his eyes shut for a couple of minutes. Once he believed the dizziness was gone, he opened his eyes slowly. He let himself gaze at his surroundings before once again closing his eyes and shaking his head, hoping to get rid of the haze that covered his mind. He paused for nearly a minute before opening his eyes tiredly. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a small, shimmering light. He peered down the road and looked carefully at the light.

The light appeared more and more like a sign the longer he looked. Slowly and almost unconsciously, he drove towards the glowing sign. After a few short minutes, he was in front of the red and gold sign which was lined with white light bulbs.

'Hotel Glory'

Upon reading the sign, his eyelids seemed to grow heavy and his mind began to spin again. Carefully, he drove his car into the parking lot and into the nearest space. With careful steps, he got out of his car and locked it. He looked around and saw the entire lot was empty except for his own car. Figuring it was because he was in the middle of nowhere, he ignored it.

He tiredly walked to the entrance and was surprised when the doors opened on their own. Believing the doors were automatic, he walked in. He was amazed when he saw the simple yet beautiful lobby. Rich red and gold drapes framed large windows and somehow managed to blend nicely with the white walls. Looking at the tiled floor, he saw it was entirely black yet had golden details of lotus flowers in every few tiles. Looking around, he saw plush couches that seemed to be a dark crimson in color with simple oak coffee tables in front of each couch. Soon, he found himself in front of a mahogany desk with a simple silver bell which sat next to a sign that said '_Ring for service_'.

Gently, he tapped the bell and listened as it let off a small chime. He waited for a few moments before a girl with long orange hair came to the front desk. Quickly looking her over, he realized she couldn't have been much older than himself.

"Can I help you?" The girl spoke with a kind voice and a small yet kind smile.

"Yeah. I wanna check in." He said. His eyes widened slightly when he heard how tired his voice was. Immediately he found himself fantasizing about sleeping in one of the beds in one of the many rooms the large hotel held.

"How long do you intend to stay?" The girl asked, bringing him out of his trance.

"Just the night." He said before trying to stop a yawn.

"And your name?" She asked, typing the information into the computer on the desk.

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." He said, looking around the lobby.

"I see." She said before finishing what she was typing. "Follow me to your room."

With that said, the girl led him down the hall to the left of the desk. They walked for what felt like hours. With each step, Luffy felt as if sleep were ready to take hold of him. He knew he wasn't narcoleptic but he was sure this was what it felt like right before a fit. Moments before he thought he would collapse, his guide spoke up.

"Here's your room sir. Enjoy your rest." The girl spoke as she had before, calm and kind, yet in Luffy's mind it was far more slurred.

As she opened the door for him, he realized just how beautiful she was. Her long orange hair flowed down her back and showed off her hourglass figure. Her amber-brown eyes showed nothing but kindness, though he had a feeling that wasn't entirely true. As she turned to look at him, Luffy caught a flash of pain in her eyes. Not physical. Not entirely emotional either. To him, it seemed almost like she was apologizing. As she moved to walk past him, he caught a glimpse of the name tag on her tangerine colored blouse.

"Nami." Luffy spoke softly, almost as if testing the name.

"Yes?" The said girl asked, turning to face him with a curious gaze.

"Good night." Luffy said with a kind smile. He listened as she repeated his words with her own smile before walking away, her hips swaying slightly with each step.

He turned towards the door and looked into the dark room. He took a step into the doorway and immediately felt a wave of tiredness overcome him yet again. He closed the door behind him and allowed himself to be engulfed in the darkness of the room. He glanced around his home for the night and realized just how nice it was. For a split second, he worried about how much he would have to pay in the morning. He was sure this room was expensive.

He yawned widely as the thoughts left his mind. He walked past the medium sized washroom and marble sink, his sandaled feet dragging lightly across the black carpet. He walked past the large television which sat upon the top of the oak dresser and found a large, king-sized bed with crimson sheets. He took off his sandals and momentarily paused, feeling the soft carpet on his own flesh. He slowly and almost gently laid himself on the large bed and within the soft sheets. Almost instantly, he fell asleep in the cloud-like bed. He heard three words whispered softly before he fell into the dark abyss known as sleep.

"_Welcome to Hell._"

**(And that's the first chapter. This was originally meant for the opbigbang but since I was too late, I'm out of the comp or whatever it can be considered. I had already started writing this and chose to finish it and even start it as a new story. This chapter was meant to be short and the other chapters will be longer. Since this is based off my favorite song (Hotel California by The Eagles) I'm going to try my hardest on actually putting in detail.**

**Lyrics this chapter is based off of:**

On a dark desert highway  
Cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas  
Rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance  
I saw a shimerin' light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop all day &amp; night  
There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinkin' to myself;  
This could be heaven or this could be hell  
Then she looked up the 'genda  
And she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor

**Fave, follow, vote on my weekly/biweekly update polls, read my other stories, and review. Bai~! c(X )**

**Start Time – 9:30 AM**

**End Time – 4:30 PM**


End file.
